eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie
Charlie is an antagonist in Eyes The Horror Game, who was added after the Hospital map update in 2017. Appearance: He appears as a ghost resembling that of a human skeleton, with misty yellow eyes, a rather large cranium/head, and a few missing teeth. His hands also appear knarly, and have four claws. He always has his mouth open, even when killing the player. He wears a translucent grey cloak, which is torn and ragged, but only his head, neck and hands are seen. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as the Krasue, but he has a completely different mechanic when in-game. At some points, he will go into a portrait of himself, and he will teleport to whatever floor he wants to go. He will chase the player upon contact, or notice. * In the Newbie setting, he is extremely slow. * In the Easy setting, he has average slowness. * In the Normal setting, he is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. * In the Hard setting he is faster, and can catch the player during mid-escape. * In the Nightmare setting, he is a lot faster, and hard to get away from. Just like with the Krasue, the eyes show his vision, in which it will show him that he will enter a portrait. It takes him four seconds to come out of the painting, which gives the player enough time to escape before he spots the player. When near, he makes deep moaning sounds, and everything around him will violently shake, or flicker. He is very dangerous when being sneaky. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player. When killing the player, he stares dead at them and let out a screech. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time he will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. Trick or Treat? Mode: In the Halloween Mode, he works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives him an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, he still works the same. Double Trouble Mode: In Double Trouble Mode, he is just as deadly when working along with the Krasue. He will teleport through paintings, which can distract the player while they worry about Krasue lingering the the halls, making them a deadly duo. Trivia: * The game's store purchases reveal that Charlie is a ancient impersonation of evil, meaning Charlie probably wasn't a human int he first place, but rather a creature. * Originally, when completing the game, his moan plays instead of the Krasue's in Standard Mode, meaning he is canon in some way, or in his own way. This was changed in 2018, as the ending doesn't play when Charlie is in the game. ** The same applies to Good Boy. * Judging by the portraits, Charlie was most likely summoned. *Many fans have mistaken Charlie to be a female due to his name. **This can be common since Charlie has a simple name that both males, and females can have. * Strangely, when using an eye in Double Trouble Mode, the Krasue appears to not be in his vision. ** The same goes for the Krasue as Charlie is not in her vision. * A video by the YouTuber CaffeTV suggested Charlie was human, and was the husband of the Krasue. The original video can be found here. (Note: None of this is true) ** Many others believe Charlie is the Krasue's father. * Charlie is described as being ancient. This could mean Charlie has been around for quite some time. Gallery: ''' '''Miscellaneous: 2017-12-09 16.42.12.png|A painting of Charlie in-game Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 1.18.02 PM.png|Ditto (In the Hospital Map) Screenshot 20171207-171644.png|Charlie in the game's purchases Screenshot 20171207-172035.png|Charlie in the Endless Mode completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20171226-170439.png|Charlie in the Endless Mode completion (Hospital) Screenshot_20171226-165046.png|Charlie in a game mode's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20171226-170852.png|Charlie in a game mode's completion (Hospital) 2018-02-22 16.42.29.png|His enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180222-162033.png|With The Krasue in the Mode purchace 2018-02-22 16.35.48.png|With The Krasue in the Double Trouble thumbnail Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Antagonists